My Babysitter
by WallflowerAngel-infinite
Summary: Sally and Paul are going on a romantic trip to Hawaii for 2 weeks, leaving Percy and his two younger brothers at home. Sally decides to hire a babysitter to take care of her boys. She knows her son was paranoid of babysitters. She knows that Annabeth was perfect. But did Sally know that something will bloom from hours of them being alone together? (Warning: AU and OoC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Hey, hey guys! So this is some idea that just came to me while I was rereading Perks of Being a Wallflower. And we love a little Percabeth something so- um, enjoy! By the way, this is an AU so they're not demigods.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sally Jackson tapped her phone furiously. Her husband, Paul Blofis was looking at her apprehensively. He walked over to her and laid his hands on her wife's shoulder.

"Paul, you know we can't leave without a babysitter. It's too dangerous." Sally told him exasperatedly.

"Who are you texting?"

"Maria. She says she could try to find someone."

**Hey, Sally. I found someone.**

"Paul! She said she found someone!" Sally said excitedly. Paul peered over her shoulder.

**Who is it?**

**My step-daughter, Annabeth told me she would LOVE to babysit your kids.**

**How old is Annabeth? Where does she study?**

**She's 16 years old and she just moved to Goode.**

**Oh, great! She's Percy's age and he's at Goode, too. Plus, Paul teaches there.**

**Yay, I found the perfect one. When will you see her? You do want to see her, right?**

**Yeah, I'll meet her tomorrow. Maybe at Starbucks at 10 tomorrow?**

**I'll tell her that.**

**Thanks a bunch, Maria.**

Sally gave one last tap of the SEND button and put down her phone with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"Told you I'd find one! Now, I feel relaxed." She said, smirking at Paul. Paul chuckled and went back to his computer screen.

* * *

"Mom, we don't need a babysitter." Percy complained.

"Oh, of course you do, Percy. Last time we left you alone with your brothers, you wrecked the house and almost killed Tyson with the lamp." Sally replied. She was making sandwiches for her 16 year-old son.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident. Nico didn't mean to throw the ball so  
far."

"I don't care. I've already arranged to meet Annabeth and I can't just cancel."

Percy sulked and ate his sandwich in silence. He did not like any of their past babysitters. They had all tried to hit on him. The last and worst one yet was the redhead Rachel something. She had left the house in tears. The bright side was, she babysat the kids for free because she didn't finish her hour.

"Come on, Percy. Don't make me feel bad. I can't leave you all at home for 2 weeks without anyone to watch over you guys." Sally said and Percy's expression softened. He could never stay mad at his mother.

He just hoped this babysitter was for once, normal.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson. I'm Annabeth." The girl said politely. She had golden curls braided like a crown around her head like a princess. Sally thought she was very pretty with her tan skin and simple clothes.

Annabeth was nervous. She didn't show it but she was scared. Mrs. Jackson had offered to pay her a LOT if they got back home and the boys (and the house) were okay.

"Please, call me Sally. Well, Annabeth, I must say- you look great."

"Thank you, Sally. My step-mother told me you were looking for someone to babysit your kids. How long will you be gone?" Annabeth asked, warming up to the woman.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll only take 2 weeks." Sally replied.

"How many kids do you have?"

"I have a baby boy named Tyson, a 6 year-old Luke and a 16-year old boy named Perseus."

"Perseus?"Annabeth asked. People had often told her her name was unique but **Perseus?**

"Don't call him that, though. He prefers to be called Percy."

"Why the big age gap, though?"

"Well, Percy was a result of a relationship before Paul. We didn't get married but well- you get the point." Sally said, blushing. People had often asked why Percy was a Jackson and Tyson and Luke were Blofises.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry-"

"No, sweetheart. It's okay. So, will you do it? You seem to be very nice. And I think your grades are good, too? Maria told me you're a straight A's student?"

Annabeth blushed and muttered a Yes.

"Would you mind tutoring Percy as well? He's excellent in sports and his grades are terrible. I would gladly pay you double."

Annabeth's breath hitched. DOUBLE?

"Of course not. I'll tutor him." Annabeth managed to choke out.

"Great. Okay, so here are the details. We'll be leaving the first day on Summer. I'll give you the schedule soon and maybe I'll call you anytime." Sally said.

Annabeth nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you taking this job?"

"Oh, I need it for my college funds. I'm taking architecture and it's really expensive. And even with a scholarship, I can just barely scrape it. But I'm not sure I'll get the scholarship." Annabeth answered.

"Oh, don't worry honey. I hope you'll earn enough for your college funds. And I'm sure you'll get the scholarship. You look like a very bright girl. So unlike my Percy." Sally replied and Annabeth chuckled.

"Thank you."

Sally smiled and stood up.

"So, do wee have a deal?" she asked. Annabeth stood up and shook her hand.

"I've already paid for the latte." Sally told her and went out. Annabeth sat down and smiled to herself.

She took out her phone and texted her best friend, Thalia Grace.

**I got the job!**

The reply came back within a few seconds.

**You one lucky girl. At least one of us will be making cash this summer.**

**Maybe you can try at another place. I can't wait to start Goode tomorrow.**

**We might as well skip. There's only a week left till summer.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied a 'Whatever'.

She finished her latte, took her handbag and skipped out of the shop.

* * *

Annabeth sighed nervously at her reflection. She was wearing a short skirt and white tank- top with a peace symbol on it. She was also wearing her gold bracelet and a pair of converse.

She tied her blond curls up into a messy ponytail, letting her curls cascade by her ears took her bag. She applied a little foundation and pink lip gloss and went out casually.

Thalia picked her up in her dashing blue Prius (Annabeth hadn't gotten her license yet) and the two friends chatted nervously until they reached the school. Annabeth knew Thalia would never admit it, but she was sure Thalia was just as nervous as she was.

Both stepped out casually and went up the steps. They bumped into a pretty girl who looked their age called Silena Beauregard and she offered to give the two newbies a tour. Annabeth thought she was very pleasant and kind, though a bit of a chatterbox.

"It's a little weird, though. You two moving here at the end of term. Seems so out of place." She said to the two, showing them the lockers and restrooms.

"Yeah. We have no idea how in hell we ended up in this school." Thalia grumbled.

Annabeth nudged her in the ribs.

"Sorry, this is like- Thalia's 6th school in her whole life and she kinda hates the idea of moving around so much." Annabeth told Silena.

"Oh don't worry, Thalia I just moved here last year and this is my 8th school." Silena replied.

A grin was etching itself on Thalia's lips.

"I have a feeling the three of us are gonna be good friends…" Thalia said, making Silena laugh.

Just then, everyone stopped talking (literally everyone). Everyone around them were looking at something outside.

A red Mercedes convertible just parked at a spot that said RESERVED on it. Three guys stepped out. The two blonds seemed normal to Annabeth but the black-haired boy caught her eyes. He was very tall and had the most beautiful eyes Annabeth had ever seen. He was wearing a button up white shirt and she could see his well-defined muscles.

"That's him. He is so gorgeous, right?" Silena giggled beside them.

"Holy shit, that's like a Mercedes Benz SLK-class convertible. That's the one I asked from dad!" Thalia cursed under her breath. Annabeth laughed. Thalia was obsessed with cars.

"Who are they?" she asked Silena. Silena seemed to be lost in some kind of trance.

"Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace and the famous Percy Jackson. They're like- the hottest, most popular guys in all of Goode." Silena sighed dreamily. They must be very important people, Annabeth thought.

Wait. Percy Jackson?

"Holy crap. Percy as in, Perseus?" Annabeth asked Silena.

"Yeah. He hates the name, though. Wait- you know him?" Silena asked excitedly.

"No. I heard of him." Annabeth lied. She looked at Thalia pointedly and Thalia gasped.

"Gosh, you are like so freaking luc-"

Annabeth put her hand over Thalia's mouth before she could say anything. For some reason, it would really bug her if people knew she was babysitting the hottest guy's siblings during Summer. AND, tutoring the guy himself.

"Okay, okay." Thalia mumbled and Annabeth let her go but glared at her before doing so.

Silena didn't ask any more questions but proceeded to her tour. When Thalia and her got their schedules, Silena shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! We have English together! And- the Big Three are going to share that class with us!"

Annabeth didn't need a genius to guess who the Big Three were.

She hoped that he wasn't too cocky.

* * *

The day had gone along fairly well. Her last class was History and neither Silena or Thalia had that class. She walked through the halls nervously. She was already 5 minutes late.

"We have been waiting for you, Annabeth." the teacher said, smiling warmly. Annabeth mentally sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I got lost, sir." Annabeth apologized, blushing furiously.

"No problem. We don't usually accept late exchanges but perhaps this is some kind of special case." The teacher called Chiron said and waved her to an empty seat, right next to the one and only Percy Jackson at the end of the classroom.

She was nervous. She had heard of many things about Percy in only a single day. Apparently, he was the quarterback in their football team and also the team captain for the swim team. He was also active in his music classes, playing the piano and guitar. Yup, Sally was totally right. No one has said anything nice about his report card yet…

She saw that the only reason people didn't take the seat was because Percy had his stuff piled on it. When he saw her approach the seat, he quickly took off all the stuff and dumped them on the floor beside him.

A few girls shot her a mean look. She was confused. Oh, yeah- she was sitting next to the hottest guy in Goode. How could she forget that?

"Sorry, just that-"

"You didn't want your fangirls to sit here. I get it." Annabeth chuckled, sitting down.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"How funny you should ask. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."she said. She almost laughed at his expression.

"You're the new-"

"Yes, yes. Don't say it out loud." Annabeth said frantically and Percy looked at her with curiosity.

"You're not like- one of them, right?" he asked and Annabeth instantly knew who he was referring to. His fangirls.

"Do I look like one of them?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Not one bit." He answered.

Annabeth ended their conversation and her attention went to the Chiron, who was explaining a bit of Greek Mythology to the class.

Percy was still lost in his thoughts. This girl didn't seem so- creepy. In fact, she looked fine. Sure, he was shocked that this newbie was supposed to watch over them and tutor him but as long as she wasn't taking the job to hit on him- he was okay with whoever it was.

* * *

Annabeth's phone rang just as she stepped into Thalia's car.

"Who is it?" Thalia asked her curiously, revving up the car.

"Sally, I have to take this." Annabeth answered and Thalia nodded.

"**Annabeth, dear. Are you free this afternoon?" **

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"**Oh no, everything is fine. Except for the fact that Paul fell down the stairs and broke his ribs."**

"Oh my Gosh, is he okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly. She just had English with the teacher earlier and he seemed nice.

"**He's doing fine. But I'll have to stay at the hospital and tend to him for a few days. I'd be home in the mornings but please, Annabeth. Could you take care of the boys for a few days?" **

"Sure. What time do you want me?"

"**In an hour or so, is that fine with you? How much would you want?" Sally asked her.**

"Oh, no- I don't want your money, Mrs. Jackson. You must be so stressed out right now, consider this as a favor." Annabeth replied quickly.

"**Really, sweetheart?" **

"Yeah." Annabeth replied, smiling to herself.

"**Thank you, Annabeth dear. When you arrive, I guess I'll already be gone. I'm just waiting for Percy. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Percy is having Nico and Jason over and I'll make sure they don't bother you. Tyson will be asleep and Luke will be finishing his homework. And I'll be home around nine." Sally rambled.**

"Oh, okay. I hope Mr. Blofis gets better. Tell him I said hi." Annabeth said.

"**Thanks, Annabeth." Sally said and hung up.**

"What was that about?" Thalia asked.

"Mr. Blofis broke his ribs 'cause he fell down some stairs and I'm gonna take care of the boys for a few a few afternoons." Annabeth replied and she saw her friend grinning like an idiot.

"What's wrong with your face, Thals?"

"You'll get to spend time with the hottest guy of Goode High School. How much more awesome can your life get, Annabeth? Who knows? He might ask you out before summer ends!" Thalia said excitedly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"That will never happen, Thalia. There's obviously something wrong with your sentence." She said.

"What's wrong with it? I said the hottest guy in school might ask you out."

"Exactly. The HOTTEST guy in school. And I'm the dyslexic geek who gets straight A's all the time. It doesn't go like that." Annabeth said.

"Fuck that stupid rule! I thought we've been over this. Do not think of yourself as a geek Annabeth. You're amazing. Okay? You're the smartest person I know so forget about your stupid ADHD and dyslexia." Thalia scolded her and Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

She was silent the whole ride back to her house.

"Do you want a ride to the Blofis'?"Thalia asked her, still concerned about Annabeth's passiveness.

"No. It'll only take a few minutes for me to walk there." She replied and said goodbye to her best friend.

"Wait. Remember what I said, okay? Girl power, Annabeth!" she yelled before speeding off.

Girl Power? So typical of Thalia to throw off her own life motto at her. All Thalia had wanted to do for her whole life was to dedicate herself to a group called Ladies League, where they will pledge themselves to be eternal maidens. Sure, Thalia still had her share of crushes but she will NEVER marry or have sex for eternity.

She sighed as she tucked a few things into her bag- her phone, her laptop, her notebook and her iPod. She changed into a halter black halter top and a black skirt that reached her knees and black boots. She also took her black jacket and went out.

"Dad, Sally just called me in. Says she'll need me for a few days!" Annabeth yelled as she passed the library. As usual, her dad was working on some contraption. He grunted in reply.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Her step-mother, Maria asked.

"No." Annabeth replied and went out of the house.

* * *

Annabeth rang the doorbell.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

The door opened and a grumbling Jason opened the door. Sally was right. When he saw who was at the door, his expression softened and broke into a grin.

"PERCY FUCKIN' JACKSON! YOUR REALLY HOT GIRLFRIEND'S AT THE DOOR!" He yelled loudly into the hallway. Annabeth blushed.

"He will be with you shortly." He said, turning to Annabeth. Annabeth laughed.

Percy came running and smacked Jason's head. Jason laughed and Percy shoved him.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's the babysitter, you jerk." Percy said, shoving Jason out of the way. Jason went back to the living room.

Annabeth went in and Percy took her jacket.

"Where's Tyson? I thought your mum said he was supposed to be sleeping." Annabeth asked. Jason was so loud, it was weird not to hear a baby crying by now.

"Oh, he won't stop crying. Mom told me to tell you that she took Tyson with her to the hospital." Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"Hey, Luke! Meet the babysitter!" Percy called up the stairs and an adorable 6 year-old came down.

"Aww, he's so cute." Annabeth cooed.

"I'm not cute! Luke is not cute! Luke is cool." The boy cried and Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, sure. Luke is cool."Annabeth said and the boy hugged her legs.

"Luke likes babysitter. Very pretty. Very nice. Other babysitter say Luke is cute and not cool." The boy said.

"Okay, he likes you. Jason, Nico and I are going to be in the living room play truth or die." Percy said.

"Truth or what?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth or die. Kind of like truth or dare. With the guy twist." He replied, shrugging.

"Guys play that stuff?" Annabeth asked, resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

"We're like- totally bored out of our skulls!" He cried.

"Shouldn't you guys be studying? SATs are coming." She chided.

"Fuck the SATs!" came a voice from the living room.

Annabeth laughed.

"Nice friends." She said and Percy chuckled.

"Okay. I'll take Luke back to his- wait, where's Luke?"

"He already went up. Probably gonna finish his homework. Wanna join us?"he asked her mischievously.

"Nah, I'm gonna look something up for English." She said.

"It's your first day- and our teacher just broke his ribs." Percy reasoned and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Have fun." She said and went upstairs to join Luke.

"We've got ice-cream in the freezer!" Percy yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

So far so good.

* * *

**A/N: So? What dyya' guys think? Sorry if it's going like, maybe too quick? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympus or Heroes or Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"ANNABETH!"Percy yelled from downstairs.

She got up from Luke's bed and went outside. She looked down from the stairs.

"WHAT!?" she yelled back. Percy was looking up at her.

"Phone for you! It's my mom!" he cried and Annabeth sprinted down, two steps at a time.

When she reached the bottom stair, Percy handed her his phone.

"**Hey, Annabeth! How's everything, dear?" Sally asked.**

"It's going fine. Should I be worried that Percy, Jason and Nico are playing some crap called Truth or Die?" Annabeth asked, looking pointedly at Percy, who was waiting for her to finish. He rolled his sea-green eyes at him and Annabeth can't help it but smile.

"**Tell them to stay away from all my lamps, vases and the tv, and the freezer and make sure they don't use anything sharp." Sally warned.**

"Your mom says to stay away from everything and not to use anything sharp." she told Percy and he smirked, pulling out a Swiss army knife from his pocket. He playfully scraped the frame of the door with it. Annabeth glared, trying to snatch it away but he was too quick and way too tall.

"He totally does NOT have a Swiss army knife with him right now."Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at him.

"**Tell him to put it away."Sally said loudly.**

"Put it away." Annabeth told Percy. He stuck out a tongue and she did the same.

"**Is Luke okay?" **

"Yeah, he's doing fine."

Then, suddenly they heard a crash from upstairs and the sound of Luke crying.

"What's going on?" Nico asked, coming out from the living room.

"On second thought, maybe not." Annabeth told Sally.

"LUKE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Annabeth yelled.

"**Go to him, Annabeth. Luke might be hurt." Sally said worriedly.**

Annabeth said goodbye and hung up quickly. Percy had already sprinted upstairs so she put his phone into her pocket.

She went into Luke's room and saw Percy carrying the boy and comforting him like comforting a baby. He was whispering incoherent words to him, trying to calm Luke down.

It was the sweetest scene she had ever seen.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked Percy worriedly.

"He fell off the chair when he wanted to get his truck on the cupboard." Percy said.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. See? He fell asleep." Percy whispered, showing her his sleeping half-brother in his arms.

Annabeth took him from Percy's arms carefully and tucked him in. They closed the door behind them quietly and sighed in relief at the same time.

"Hold this for me." She said, shoving Percy her laptop. She took out his phone from her pocket and dialed Sally's number before Percy could say anything.

"Hey, Sally. It's Annabeth. Luke is completely fine. Nothing to worry about. He just fell down but he's not hurt. And he's sleeping now." Annabeth said.

"**Oh good. I mean, not the falling part. The sleeping part." Sally said, sighing. Annabeth laughed lightly.**

"Okay, Sally. Bye. See you later."Annabeth said, hanging up.

Percy handed her the laptop and she handed him his phone.

"That was so sweet of you."Annabeth said as they went down the stairs.

Percy shrugged but she swore she could see him blushing under the low light.

"It happens all the time."

"Where's Nico?" she asked when they went to the living room and found a bored to death Jason on the couch, flipping random channels on the tv.

"Went to get dinner." Jason answered. He yawned widely.

"And ice. For his face."Percy snickered and the two guys high-fived.

"I'm not even gonna ask what happened." Annabeth replied, sitting between the two with her laptop on her lap. Jason rolled his eyes at what she was doing on her laptop and went back to the tv, pressing the buttons on the remote like a maniac.

"Dude, stop raping the remote." Percy joked and snatched it away from Jason's hand.

"What are you guys doing anyway? Staying the night?" she asked them, typing her report on To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee furiously, trying to ignore the guys wrestling over the remote.

"We're supposed to finish this project but heck, who cares?" Jason said, straightening his shirt and sitting down again. He could never win against Percy who was stronger and bigger.

"Shouldn't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, doesn't really matter. We're all looking out for sports scholarship anyways." Percy replied.

"You know your mom wants me to tutor you right? She's even paying me double for it." She said, looking up from her typing.

"Really? When?" Percy asked.

"Summer." She replied simply.

The horrified look on Percy's face was priceless she could remember it always. And Jason even took a picture of it to post on his Facebook page.

* * *

After they ate dinner, which was Chinese takeout (Nico didn't want to eat McDonalds) and a really corny and pathetic foreign movie Jason had insisted they watch, the guys fell asleep, like really asleep. Except Percy.

"Told them we should've watched the Avengers or something." Annabeth said, picking up all the mess the guys made earlier. She muttered to herself as she shoved down all the plastic wrappers and coke bottles they left lying around into a big, black plastic bag.

"I wanna go swimming." Percy muttered to her and went outside to the pool with his towel around his neck. She nodded and looked at the clock. It was only 8.30 and Nico and Jason were snoring on the couch. Typical.

She threw their jackets over them and sighed. One tiring day.

She looked outside and saw the pool. It was huge. Mr. Blofis must be a very rich man or has a very rich family.

But the black-haired boy swimming in the pool was even more amazing. With every stroke, the muscles of his arms rippled and Annabeth can't help it but feel- uncomfortable? He looked awesome, all wet and shirtless. It was like he was God's gift to water.

He probably is. He was born to be underwater. His strokes were so perfect they cut through the water like a blade, barely making any splashes. In just a matter of seconds, he reached the other end of the pool.

"Oh, Annabeth." He said, breathless, finally realizing the golden-haired beauty.

Crap, she thought.

"Sorry, I know I probably look like a creepy stalker and all but-"

"Annabeth, it's okay. Relax." He said, flashing a smile.

Annabeth walked out and sat by the pool, her feet hanging in the water. Percy smiled and swam towards her. He liked how she was so honest. He felt, attracted? Was that the word?

"You were amazing." She admitted, blushing.

"Thanks." He said. He bet he looked a hundred times redder than she does.

"You should join me some time." Percy blurted out. But as soon as he said it, he kind of regretted it. Stupid ADHD.

She was blushing like mad and looked so uncomfortable. Did he say something wrong?

"I can't do that." She said, fumbling with her fingers.

"Why not?"

"I can't swim." She whispered. And the last thing Annabeth expected was for him to burst out laughing.

But that's exactly what he did.

"Oh wow, it's so hilarious. Let's all laugh at drowning Annabeth."she said sarcastically.

She was hurt. Even if they hadn't known each other that well, it doesn't give him the right to laugh at her like that.

"No, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really sorry. I promise I'll teach you to swim this summer. So, bring a swimming suit." Percy said sincerely.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Her smile was all he needed to see. A confirmation that he had said the right thing.

"Oh, what do we have here?" said a voice that was all too familiar.

They turned around and saw Sally with Tyson and a bunch of groceries.

It must've been pretty awkward scene. With Annabeth's legs in the water, a shirtless Percy still in the water.

"Sally! We didn't hear you come in." Annabeth said, standing up.

"Didn't hear me? I called like a hundred times and nobody answered so I took the spare keys."

"Sorry, mom. We were talking about- stuff." Percy explained, blushing furiously. He had not expected his mother to walk in on them like that.

"Okay. Thank you, Annabeth. Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah, we had chinese takeout. Well, I better get going. My dad will freak out if I come home late. Bye, Sally. Bye, Tyson. Bye, Percy." She said, waving to all of them.

Percy and his mom watched as Annabeth walked inside and heard the door clicked behind her, indicating that she's left the house.

"So, what did I miss, Perseus?" Sally asked mischievously, looking at her son and setting down her groceries inside.

"Mom…" Percy said warningly.

"What? She's a great girl. She's pretty, smart, great with kids. She could be a good influence for you." Sally said.

Percy's face had never felt hotter or looked redder.

"I won't think of her like that." He said, sighing and his mom's eyebrows jerked up mockingly.

"We'll see about that." Sally said, leaving her son outside to his thoughts.

It wasn't that he didn't like her. He did. A lot, actually. But…

Ugh, it was too confusing.

* * *

The next day, Thalia noticed that her usually moody friend (Annabeth was not a morning person) was humming along to_ It's Time_ by _Imagine Dragons_- the song Annabeth had claimed 'annoying' the other day.

"So, I'm guessing your first day went well?" Thalia asked her, leaning against Annabeth's locker.

"How'd you know?" Annabeth asked, as she was pulling out her Algebra textbook out of her locker. Her phone vibrated.

"Because of that." Thalia said, pointing to her phone. It was a text from Percy. Annabeth flushed as Percy's picture flashed on the screen. Annabeth had taken it just that morning when they exchanged numbers. He looked awesome in the picture.

"It's probably just some grocery list his mom wants help with." She said indignantly. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

But as she hit OPEN, her face grew hot.

Thalia tried to peek at her phone. Annabeth's blushing face is definitely a sign that something might be going on between her best friend and the hottest guy in Goode.

**Hey, Annabeth.**

**I was thinking maybe we should hang out or something tonight. Tyson is going with my mom again and Luke begged to see Paul so- um, there's nothing else for me to do. Besides, the two morons have their partners to attend to.**

**Text me back and we'll see how this goes.**

**Percy **

Great, Annabeth thought. A smiley face.

"AHA! I knew something was up! Some grocery list you have here!" Thalia yelled, snatching the phone from her hand.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. What happened last night?" Thalia asked her, handing her back her phone.

"We just talked and he kinda promised me-"

"Uh-huh, go on…"

"He wants to teach me how to swim." Annabeth finished shyly.

"Oh my Gosh, Annabeth. That is so romantic!" Thalia cried.

Thalia looked at her friend expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Just text him back and tell him it's a date." Thalia said exasperatedly.

Annabeth blushed. She tried to type something like, **Sure, Percy. It's a date.**

But her maniac friend was breathing down her neck like crazy.

"I can't do it without you standing so close to me like that. I'm nervous. Please, give me some privacy, Thals." She begged her best friend.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what he's planning later." Thalia left with her English book in hand (Which a teacher named Dionysus was apparently teaching in to cover Mr. Blofis).

Annabeth looked around and saw that the coast was clear and began typing, her face red like a tomato:

**Sure, why not? Wanna go to the movies or something?**

She waited for a reply. For about 5 minutes, she held her breath as she stared at the screen. She gasped for air. Gosh, boys take so long to reply sometimes...

She walked to her Algebra class and sat down at the back end of the classroom. Only a few people were there and most- she didn't even know.

Then, her phone vibrated. The teacher had a very strict rule about texting in class so she carefully opened her inbox under her table. The girl sitting beside her cast her a weird look then rolled her blue eyes.

She seemed familiar but Annabeth didn't really care about her at the moment. Maybe some random cheerleader. The girl fumbled with her necklace and ignored Annabeth.

Who was she, Annabeth thought. Her attention wavered to the screen of her phone once more.

She was so hot in the face that Annabeth was sure she would burst into flames any moment soon as she read the reply.

**Sounds great. Pick you up at 8. Dress in something nice. I have a surprise.**

Surprise? Wonder what that could be…

Despite her annoyance with Thalia's pestering, she can't help but feel excited. This was a chance for Annabeth to get to know him better. Even when they just met each other, that is.

True, she doesn't even have a crush on him but maybe- she could end up crushing on him. The thought bothered her slightly but she didn't know why.

Oh, well. Probably just the anxiety. He was THE Percy Jackson anyway.

All through Algebra, she smiled like someone who'd just won the lottery. And it had nothing to do with the Algebra being her favourite class.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's kinda short, this is just kind of a filler, to show that Percy was actually considering what his mom said about the two of them being a couple. So, I just wanted to ask, is my story going to fast or something?**

**Please review and stuff so I know what you guys are thinking about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & and Heroes of Olympus is still not mine.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating that often- I'm so busy right now. :( This chapter is just to show how clueless Percy can be even when he's setting up a date with Annabeth. Thanks for all the reviews, they really motivate me to write these faster! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Percy had no idea whatsoever what to show Annabeth. He had been shaking and was all nervous when he sent the text he barely registered what he had promised her.

A surprise? How could he be any dumber. What surprise could he possibly show her. None, really. Percy just did stuff without thinking sometimes. Now he had to find something or somewhere to show her.

Nico looked at Percy worriedly. He had never seen his best friend so restless.

"What's wrong with you, man?" he asked Percy.

"ADHD?" Percy lied, chuckling lightly, tapping his foot nervously.

Jason closed his locker and laughed.

"No, Nico. This is about a girl." Jason said.

Percy raised his eyebrows in confusion. How'd he know that?

"Do we know her?" Nico asked.

Percy thought about it. That's it. He was trapped. Now that they knew, they'd do anything to get the details.

"Yeah." Percy answered.

"You never get nervous for dates. Unless you really like her." Nico said seriously.

Percy shrugged, turning red. He must look ridiculous right now.

"I don't know yet. I just asked her to hang out the just see how it goes."

Jason clapped, as if he'd solved a big problem.

"It's Annabeth, right?" he guessed, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"That babysitter chick?" Nico asked, shocked. Jason nodded.

"I can't believe you hit on your own babysitter!"

"Technically, she's not MY babysitter." Percy defended himself.

"So, you're not denying it's her. It's Annabeth Chase, your babysitter?" Jason asked sneakily.

Percy decided that there was absolutely no point in trying to cover up any longer. He just nodded and headed to the gym where they had PE.

"So? Why are you so nervous? Did she say no?" Nico asked.

"No. It's just- well, I promised her I'd show her a surprise but I didn't have a surprise really. Just something I texted without thinking." Percy said sadly.

"ADHD sucks, man." Jason commented. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but we all have ADHD, you asshole."

"Mine's not that major." Jason said.

"Okay. Let's just think- what can I show her? It has to be impressive and something she's never seen before. Or at least, something we THINK she's never seen before." Percy said, raising both hands.

The three went into a moment of silence. They thought hard.

Suddenly, Nico snapped his fingers. Both his friends' heads jerked towards him.

"This better be good." Jason said.

"Take her there." Nico said, smiling widely.

"There? Where's there?" Jason asked blankly. Nico rolled his eyes again.

"Our hiding place."Nico whispered, placing both his arms around Jason and Percy.

Percy's eyes twinkled. He was smiling now. Perfect.

"Awesome. So, I'll take her to Tocqueville, watch a movie and take her there." Percy said and his two friends nodded.

"Good luck, man." Jason and Nico said at the same time.

* * *

"Annabeth, you look gorgeous." Percy commented, making Annabeth blush.

Annabeth was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair had been done in a French braid with curls down the side of her face. She also wore a pair of white heels.

To Percy, she looked angelic. There was this aura around her that Percy could feel. His knees buckled a bit as her shoulder brushed against his when he entered his convertible.

They had a wonderful dinner at a French restaurant, Tocqueville where they had Sole Meuniere and cassoulet. Then, they finished with Coeur a la Crème with caramelized strawberries and the Charlotte Framboise. Annabeth loved it. But she could sense Percy's nervousness somehow.

And she thought she was the one shaking. Percy paid for their amazing (and expensive) dinner and next, they watched a movie. Annabeth, for some reason had insisted they watch a horror movie.

Percy had imagined something cheesy like Annabeth holding onto him, screaming. But, he was way wrong. Annabeth just sat there watching the movie all bored and commented on every aspect of the movie being ridiculous and needed various tweaks. Percy was astounded.

He got all nervous again as they went out.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked her as he drove into a dark part of the city. She recognized the place as being just a few blocks away from their houses.

"My surprise. Don't worry. Jesus, Annabeth, you don't trust me?" he asked her, pouting playfully.

Aw, he looked so adorable, Annabeth thought. Wait, no. He might be taking advantage of her.

"Why should I trust you?"she asked suspiciously. He reached into his pocket and handed her his phone.

"There's my mom's number on speed dial. If I do anything or anything happens, you can call her. I promise I won't hurt you. Just showing you some place Nico, Jason and I found when we were 12." He said. He stopped at this very lonely road and took out a flashlight from the glove compartment.

They went out of the convertible and Percy shone their way through the dark road. There was a pole blocking the way and a tape that said, DANGER! DO NOT CROSS.

"Percy, tapes like that aren't put here for nothing." Annabeth whispered, holding onto Percy's arm.

"Trust me. Do you see that huge rock that looks like a fist?" Percy asked her, shining his torchlight to the big pile of rocks about 10 feet tall.

"You call that a fist? Looks like a pile of crap to me." Annabeth said and they both laughed but stopped abruptly as they realized where they were- in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, now there's an opening between the rocks at he back." Percy said. They went around the thing and Percy squeezed under the two rocks. Annabeth followed him, pulling her dress.

"My step-mom is gonna be so pissed off at my dress." She said.

When she squeezed in, she did not expect to drop into a huge space. The place looked like a small meeting place. With tables, chairs and a few cushions.

"The three of us used to meet here. We still do, actually. We've never really showed anyone this place." Percy said. Annabeth shrieked as she felt her grab him. It was so dark in it. Percy took out a few candles from under the table and lit them.

He handed Annabeth the flashlight and pointed up. She shone it upwards and she saw the most beautiful thing ever. The ceiling shone like a thousand diamond pieces had been put there. When the light shone, it was reflected like a kaleidoscope.

She gasped in delight.

"It's not so impressive during the day." Percy said, sitting down on a beanbag chair he pulled out of nowhere. Guess the space was bigger than it seemed.

Annabeth was still in awe as she slumped in Percy's arms in the beanbag. They were silent for a long time, just hearing each other breathing and taking in the spectacular view.

"What's up there?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Maybe mica." Percy replied, taking off his coat and giving it to Annabeth. She had been so distracted with the mica that she didn't realize how close they were sitting together. She blushed.

"I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to." Percy said, getting up. Annabeth sinked into the beanbag.

"That's okay. You were warm." Annabeth replied. Both pairs of eyes met. They blushed.

"You have to be so tired. Let me send you home."he said, quickly breaking eye contact.

"Yeah…" Annabeth trailed off. She got up slowly and they went out the fist together.

They got into the car and Percy started driving. The way he pulled back from her, she felt hurt. She should, shouldn't she? She had a great time with Percy and sure, they were a little close, oh who is she trying to fool? They were super close, but hey- it was nice. She didn't want him to get up.

A part of Annabeth didn't want them to be more that what they were. No more and no less. She was afraid of getting hurt. For a second, she thought she sounded a bit like Thalia- perceptive of every boy she meets. But was it Thalia's fault. She had a point.

When he got to her house, he walked her up the porch and Annabeth kissed his cheek because she felt like it was the thing to do. No kiss for him yet- not that she knew he had expected one (which Percy kinda did).

With the kiss on the cheek and all, Percy realized he'd just been tossed into the dark world of the Friendzone. A zone no guy wants to be in.

When he drove back to his house, Percy was thinking so hard. And he was heartbroken. He thought taking her out would be a stepping stone for him because Annabeth looked like an amazing girl. And now it looked as if he will never be more than a friend to her.

He was surprised when he opened the front door, his mom, Jason and Nico were sitting on top of the

"How'd it go?" His mom asked. Percy felt sad again and just pushed his way through the three and went up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Annabeth, how he dreaded to see her tomorrow.

He wished girls knew how lonely the friendzone was.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Wow, never seen that from Percy before." Nico said.

"First date didn't go well then." Sally told them.

"I think Annabeth rejected him or something." Jason said.

"Maybe I'll go talk to him later." Sally said.

"Yeah. And we'll ask him about it tomorrow at school." Nico agreed.

"I just hope he's okay."

* * *

The next day…

"You what-" Thalia asked, choking on her mocha.

"Thalia, I felt like it was the right thing to do- please, don't make me feel bad." Annabeth said.

"How can I do that? How can you not feel bad about yourself? How the freaking hell can you sleep last night knowing you just turned down Percy Jackson and you probably broke his heart?"

"I doubt broke his heart. He has tons of other spares." Annabeth said nervously. Percy was a great guy, she would hate knowing she had broken his heart. Now the idea of pushing them towards the friendzone didn't sound like such a good idea.

"Yeah, right." Thalia said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, the two girls spotted Nico. Thalia's eyes widened as Nico walked towards them.

"Percy is doing horrible. But you didn't hear it from me." Nico whispered at Annabeth and a rush of guilt immediately swallowed her whole.

"I told you so." Thalia said.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one was short and probably sucked but I hope I got the point I was trying to show. It wasn't that Annabeth didn't like Percy but she was trying to save herself from getting hurt. And she will learn in the next chapter that things that are done (which was pushing Percy into friendzone) cannot be undone. And perhaps a little drama on the next chapter? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus are not mine. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Each one made me smile like an idiot. Okay, so here's the next chapter. I just really feel sorry for both Annabeth and Percy in this chapter but it had to be done. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

In the girls bathroom at Goode High School…

"Thalia, what should I do?" Annabeth wailed.

"I really feel like lecturing you right now about telling you this would happen but as your best friend, well… Apologize?" Thalia replied nervously.

"You, of all people should know that it's too late. I've hurt him and I can't bring myself to show my face to him!"

"Well if you don't want to hear what I'm saying then why ask?" Thalia asked exasperatedly.

Annabeth didn't answer. She felt like a horrible person. Deep, deep down- she knew she should confront Percy and talk to him about the ordeal.

"I'm sorry, Thals. I'll go apologize or you know, talk to him and stuff." She said.

"Okay. You wanna do it now? Or later?" Thalia asked her understandingly.

"I'll do it now. Wait for me in the halls, okay? Nico said he was at the football field. I'll just go there and talk to him."

"Good luck." Thalia said.

* * *

**What Annabeth Saw... **

Annabeth peeked from the side of the bleachers and saw Percy at the top. He looked so lonely and depressed. And he was holding a football between his hands. Annabeth watched as he threw the ball as far as he could and he sighed as the ball landed in the middle of the green field ahead.

She was about to go up and talk to him when she saw the girl in her class the other day walking up from the other side of the bleachers. At first, she thought, of course that's his friend or something.

But does a friend give a peck on the cheek and sit in their lap? Annabeth's breath hitched as the girl flipped her hair flirtatiously and said something to Percy that Annabeth could not hear. Percy was wearing a look that was unclear to Annabeth. She did not know what to make of it. His brows furrowed as the girl kept talking on and on.

She saw him roll his eyes several times. He waited for the girl in his lap to finish.

"Reyna, please."Annabeth heard Percy reply to her. Okay, so the girl's name is Reyna. They both got up and Percy was sighing exasperatedly and was walking down furiously.

"Percy!" Reyna called out, chasing after him. Percy held onto the railings and watched in disgust as Reyna put her arms around his neck. They leaned in and kissed.

Annabeth could not believe her eyes. She felt her face grew hot and she walked away, leaving the two. Anywhere was better as long as she didn't need to look at Percy, heart-breaking bastard.

**What Actually Happened...**

Percy was trying not to think of rejection. By one particular person. He threw the football and watched as it sailed high in the air. He gave a satisfied sigh as the ball landed in the center of the field.

Just then, he saw Reyna walk up. Oh, great, he thought. Not her again. She was one of the last people he would like to see at the moment. No, correction- the last person.

"Hey, Perseus." she said as she pecked his cheek. Percy pulled back in disgust. Ugh.

"I told everyone not to call me that." Percy said. Reyna ignored him and sat in his lap.

"Perseus, I heard Jason telling Nico that you were feeling a bit down today. And Nico told him that you were at the football field. I was so very, very worried and I skipped my English class for you. I thought you could use a friend." Reyna said, flipping her hair in attempt to flirt.

Percy didn't say anything. _Friend._ Yeah, right. He could tell that she was thinking about something a little bit more than friends. He thought the torture would end faster if he played dumb and ignored her.

Apparently, Reyna took this as a sign to continue.

"Listen, Percy. If girls are the issue, I mean- if they don't appreciate you, they must be stupid."she said.

Percy rolled his eyes. Reyna was about to blow up now... Any moment and she'll leave him- as always. 3-2-1.

"Perseus! Can you not ignore me for once?" she yelled. Right on cue.

"You know I'm absolutely in love with you. I'll make you happy. I promise you." Reyna said.

"Reyna, please..." Percy said exasperatedly and went down. He knew Reyna was following him from behind.

It wasn't that Reyna was ugly or anything. But she was too shallow and selfish. Not to mention really ignorant and annoying. He despised how she could not get the hint that he was not interested in her.

He held onto the railing and turned around to face Reyna. He was so taken aback when she smashed her lips against his.

Percy could've sworn he caught a glint of golden blond from the corner of his eyes.

He pushed Reyna forcefully out of his way. Reyna slapped him across his face so hard he felt it sting.

He watched as Reyna walked away and rolled his eyes. Sure, his face will swell later but he felt as if it was worth it. He walked hopefully own to the side of the bleachers. Perhaps he was thinking so much about Annabeth he was seeing things...

* * *

That evening...

Annabeth was acting all cold to Percy for the rest of the day, confirming Percy's suspicions. It HAD been Annabeth watching them. But then, Annabeth held too much pride to confess. Although he felt a teeny weeny bit satisfied that Annabeth was apparently hurt, still- he did not have any intention of doing so and felt really guilty.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy said nervously to her as he opened the door for her second day of babysitting.

Annabeth gave a small smile. But he felt hurt that it was because of Luke, who came running down the stairs and leaped into her arms. She rolled her eyes at Percy and allowed herself to be pulled by Luke to his room.

Percy sighed and went into the living room, pushing all things Annabeth out of his mind. He flipped through his algebra worksheet. Unfortunately, even the first question made his eyes spin. The numbers and words of the instruction were bouncing around so much on the page because of his dyslexia that it was making his head hurt.

He grabbed his pen and rather reluctantly went up the stairs. He knocked on Luke's door and went in. Annabeth and his brother were sprawled on the floor, colouring a picture of Winnie the Pooh with a box of crayons. Annabeth didn't even bother to turn around. He rolled his eyes.

What is her problem!? Why is she making it so hard for him? She was the one who rejected HIM! Didn't it give him the right to associate with any girl he wanted? hin

"Hey, Annabeth. Can you, uh, help me with this question? Please?" he asked slowly, sitting down next to the two.

He thought he heard Annabeth say something but it was incoherent to his ears. Perhaps it was the sound of Luke's crayon scraping onto the page or perhaps it was because he was too busy eyeing her curves and golden curls.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his daydreaming. Annabeth glared at him.

"I said, maybe you should ask your friend Reyna." she snapped.

Percy threw his pen to the wall and turned to Annabeth angrily.

"What the fucking hell is your problem!?" he yelled at her. Luke covered his ears and murmured something about bad words.

"The problem is, the fact that you were with that girl." Annabeth cried.

"What!? So what if I was with Reyna? At least she was willing to accept me."

"Look, Percy. I didn't mean to push you into the friendzone. I was just afraid of getting hurt." Annabeth replied quietly, eyeing Luke.

"I would never hurt you." Percy said sternly.

"Well, the problem at the moment is I don't know who you are. How can I trust my heart with someone I just knew?" Annabeth said.

"Then let me show you who I am. Please, just give me a chance." Percy pleaded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and carried Luke out of the room.

Oh, great, Percy thought. Was that a yes or a no?

He had to work out a plan. Somehow.

* * *

The next few days, Annabeth continued to ignore Percy. She was really hurt when she had caught him with Reyna but she felt even more hurt when he didn't really make an effort to stay true to his words. He had said that he would show her who he was. She was still waiting for that.

When she ignored him, she wanted him to chase after her, to write her a note maybe or do something to attract her attention. But it looked as if he didn't give a damn to her either. Annabeth wasn't always this desperate but a part of her wished Percy would just do something cheesy already. And impress her. Or something like that.

In a matter of days, Friday had ended and Annabeth had gotten a ride from Thalia, who was going away for a few days to Hawaii with her parents and was packing for her 2 weeks with the Jacksons.

It actually felt normal for a while, when she was packing all her electronics into a bag and while her dad drove her to the house.

As usual, Percy opened the door for her but that one particular evening, he was oddly happy for some reason.

"Come in, Annabeth!" he cried happily. He didn't even wait for her to hang her jacket. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked Percy.

Percy brought her to a door that had a sign that said:

**MY ROOM**

**OFF-LIMITS**

**WARNING, DANGER!**

****"Wow, five exclamation points. What'cha keep in there?" Annabeth teased and they laughed. She was fine with this.

Percy twisted the door knob and opened the door. The view inside blew Annabeth away.

It was a beautiful spacious room painted a shade of deep sea green with a bright blue carpet covering the whole floor. The walls were aligned with pictures of Percy, his family and Jason and Nico. The left side of the wall was aligned with three glass see-through case about 7 feet tall each, filled with some kind of dolls and decks of laminated cards. She wondered what it was. Beside the cases was Percy's huge closet. On the right were Percy's collection of guitars and a beautiful baby grand was placed beside them. In the center of the room was a water bed with soft blue comforters.

"It's gorgeous." Annabeth said, still in awe.

"Yeah, okay. So, we have the bed here. And there's a jacuzzi in there." Percy said, pointing to his bathroom door.

Annabeth gasped and threw herself onto his bed.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked him.

"I'll sleep in the living room." he replied.

Then, they went out and Percy happily showed her a sleeping, adorable Tyson (whom Annabeth had never seen before) and a studying Luke. She also told her that Jason and Nico were coming over at 7 and told her she could help herself to anything including the pool (except at 8.30 which was HIS time of the day).

Next, they had some ice-cream together in the living room.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked him.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not. It's just you know-"

"Look. You wanted to know who I am. So just prepare yourself." he replied.

Somehow, he made her feel worried, In a way.

"Really?" she asked him.

He nodded excitedly.

What was Percy's plan?

* * *

A/N: So, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Frankly, I'm a little excited myself to launch Percy's plan. Eeep! Now, please review and tell me what'cha guys think!

Oh, p.s sorry if i went a little over the top with Percy's room. I just felt like giving him all he never had in the real series because Sally didn't really have a lot of money. All he had was little normal things and a saltwater fountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in around 2 weeks but I've been very busy so please forgive me. Here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Percy, wake up," Annabeth said.

She shook Percy's shoulder and pulled his dark blue blanket off. Percy groaned and rolled over, falling down on the floor with a thud.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain. Someone's at the phone for you," Annabeth replied, pointing to the phone on the kitchen wall.

"Lord, it's the first day of summer. Tell them to call back or something," He said, lifting himself up to the couch once more. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She felt like slapping him senseless.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's your Aunt Helen."

Percy groaned again. He reluctantly got up and took the phone. Annabeth sighed and wrapped herself up in his blankets, turning on the TV.

Meanwhile, Percy was busy enduring his annoying aunt. What he'd give to be in Annabeth's place…

"Hello?" he asked, closing his eyes. Aunt Helen never calls without a reason…

"Percy, dear. Is that you?" Percy winced as he heard his aunt's whiny voice (though no one in his family would ever say that to her face).

"No, it's the robber." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that?" Aunt Helen asked him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Anyway, no one told me you guys were gonna have a babysitter around!"

Percy winced again. Of course no one would tell Aunt Helen. She was one hell of an annoying person. Percy had no idea how Paul lived with the woman (who was also his fraternal twin) for 19 years without the urge of strangling the woman in her sleep.

"Yeah,a babysitter." Percy replied in a monotone.

"Well, if you don't mind, maybe I could come over for a visit. Maybe the day after tomorrow? I haven't seen Tyson since like- forever." Aunt Helen asked.

"Noooo!" Percy yelled. But don't worry. It was all in his head, he didn't actually say it. He would never have the heart to.

"Percy, are you still there?" his aunt asked worriedly. Percy was silently screaming in his head. He would NOT spend a day with Aunt Helen when he could be doing other things like- doing stupid stuff to impress Annabeth (hopefully).

"Oh, yeah. About that, um… You see-" he started to say.

"No, please, save it Percy. I know you probably don't want me around because I'll annoy you and such." Aunt Helen said, cutting him off sadly and Percy instantly felt guilty.

She got that one right.

But Percy couldn't bring himself to deny his aunt. No matter how annoying she can be and she'll probably interrupt him and Annabeth. She was still family.

"No, no, no. Come over. Okay?" Percy said sternly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure…" he said reluctantly. He sighed.

"Oh, thank you, Percy. I will see you on Monday, first thing in the morning." She replied happily.

"Okay."

"By the way, your babysitter sounds nice."

Percy groaned as he ended the call abruptly, sliding against the wall. God, he hoped Aunt Helen won't give his mom a call and told her anything that might embarrass him.

* * *

"So, what did she call about?" Annabeth asked Percy while enthusiastically feeding baby food to Tyson. Percy watched as Tyson grabbed Annabeth's blond curls and tugged.

Annabeth must be good, Percy thought. Usually Tyson wouldn't be so affectionate towards others except Sally and Percy. The past babysitters learnt that the hard way.

Annabeth laughed as she tried to pry away Tyson's small fingers.

"She wants to come over on Monday," Percy replied, pouring himself apple juice, his eyes still on Annabeth. He couldn't bring himself to look away, she was just so- perfect.

"Oh. How long?" Annabeth asked, oblivious to Percy. This made Percy a little hurt, somehow.

"I don't know. That did not come up," Percy said, picking up Tyson and started to pat him on his back. Annabeth loved how Percy was so loving towards his half-brothers. It was just so- adorable.

"How's your Aunt Helen like?"

"She's okay I guess." Percy lied. If only Annabeth knew…

"Are you kidding me, Aunt Helen is the most annoying person on the planet!" Luke called out, coming into the kitchen, still in his Ben 10 pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess that works too." Percy replied, handing Tyson to Annabeth after hearing the baby burp.

Annabeth played around with Tyson for a while and rocked him back and forth. Soon, Tyson had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I'm gonna go up and put Tyson in his crib," Annabeth said, going up the stairs- leaving the other two boys alone in the kitchen.

"So, how do you like Annabeth?" Percy asked his younger half-brother, though he already knew the answer. It was so obvious.

"I love Annabeth. She's so cool." Luke answered, sipping his orange juice.

"Yeah, I guess she is."

* * *

Around noon, another call came through. It was from Frank Zhang, a friend of Luke's who was apparently having what they call a 'Triple Slumber'. So then, Frank's mom picked Luke up and promised to return him a few days later.

Annabeth sighed and laid on the couch with Percy's pillows. Who knew that a toddler could have so many electronics? When Annabeth was his age, she was contented with a few marker pens.

Kids these days.

"You okay?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and saw Percy with the remote control. He flipped through the channels. Then suddenly, Law and Order SVU came on. Annabeth sat up straight and took the remote out of Percy's hand.

"Hey, give it back. I wanna watch my football game." Percy argued, taking the remote.

"I wanna watch Law and Order. Just this one episode. Please? I haven't seen it yet." Annabeth begged.

Percy sighed and switched it to Law and Order again, throwing a happy Annabeth the remote. He went up to his room and returned to the couch with his laptop and headphones.

"What'cha working on?" Annabeth asked, handing him the other half of the blanket as they both snuggled against the couch. It was noon but Percy had turned up the air conditioner full blast that they were freezing. The only heater on was in Tyson's room.

Annabeth's heart fluttered slightly as she felt their arms brush together.

"That report for Chiron about the Gorgon sisters." He answered simply. It was the only report he felt like doing. And Greek Mythology was the only thing he seemed to be good at. Besides PE, of course. And swimming. And football.

"Finally. Something you voluntarily want to do." Annabeth teased him.

"Hey, I can be hard-working when I want to." Percy replied. Annabeth rolled his eyes as if to say 'Yeah, right…'

"You love greek mythology, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Duh. Your room is filled with books about Greek Mythology." Annabeth answered. She never wanted to admit it, but she loved greek mythology, too.

"So what if I love it? Don't you?" Percy asked her. Seriously, how could anyone not like greek mythology?

"Of course I do. It's a thousand times more interesting than history is." Percy nodded in agreement. Finally, something they have in common.

"But I bet I know more than you do. For sure."Percy challenged her. Annabeth raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"Oh, we'll see, Seaweed Brain. Maybe someday we can make up some sort of quiz." She said.

"Seaweed Brain? So that's what you're gonna call me now?" Percy asked teasingly, trying to think of something cool or slightly insulting to call Annabeth.

"Yupp. Got a problem with that, Kelp Head?"

"I thought I was Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl?" he asked. He mentally groaned. Wise Girl? That was so lame.

"Wise Girl? Is that the best you could come up with?" Annabeth teased him. Percy blushed.

They looked at each other. Annabeth ignored all the gunshots from the TV and the notifications from Percy's laptop. They blushed.

"We should do that quiz soon." Percy said quickly and Annabeth looked away.

Maybe a relationship with Seaweed Brain wouldn't be as impossible as she thought it would be.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. No weird happenings, no funny accidents. No nothing. Even Tyson seemed like he was making it easy for Annabeth.

Around midnight, Percy and Annabeth were still very wide awake. Annabeth had tried to tutor Percy but to no avail. Percy was just simply too lazy to start studying on the first day of summer. So was Annabeth so they gladly excused themselves for a night off.

"So, what should we do now?" Annabeth asked, blowing her hot cocoa. They sat on the counter of the kitchen. But after a while, Percy stepped down and sat on the chair so that he was looking up at Annabeth- because he thought he might be too heavy for the counter.

"I don't know. Watch a movie?" Percy shrugged. Names of movies flashed through his mind. The Conjuring sounds nice. No, that wouldn't work. Last time they saw a horror movie together, Annabeth hated it, remember, he reminded himself.

"I don't feel like it. Let's do something else." Annabeth replied.

"Let's play 20 questions." Percy said, putting down his cup of coffee.

"20 questions? Seriously, you're that desperate?" Annabeth scoffed and Percy blushed.

"You bet I am." He said confidently. It was a good plan. Annabeth could get to know him better and vice versa.

"Fine. Rules are only Yes or no, true or false and only 3 direct-answer questions. Got it?" Annabeth asked sternly.

Percy nodded to show that he heard her. Actually, he didn't. Because he was too busy admiring her grey orbs- he had never seen eyes so grey. But she didn't need to know that.

"Okay. You start." Percy said. He crossed his fingers for Annabeth to ask something that might not cause him his dignity or something like that.

Annabeth thought. Let's start with something easy, she thought.

"What's your middle name?" she asked him. It was a lame question but she genuinely wanted to know.

"That's a direct answer question." Percy protested.

"I said, we're allowed three direct answers." She argued again. Obviously old Seaweed Brain wasn't paying attention to her just now.

"Allen. My middle name is Allen." Percy sighed and gave in. He had never told anybody in the world that. (A/N: I made that up) Not even Jason and Nico, his two best friends in the whole entire world. And he doubted Paul even knew.

"Go ahead, laugh." Percy said, closing his ears.

"Why would I laugh? Perseus Allen Jackson. Has a nice ring to it. I'm serious!" she added after looking at Percy's suspicious looks.

"Okay. My turn. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Percy asked. Honestly, he didn't know why he asked that question. Of course someone like Annabeth has had a boyfriend before. It was a stupid question.

"Yes." Annabeth answered simply, just like Percy thought she would.

Percy waited for Annabeth to come up with a question.

"Okay, I got it. Did you and Reyna had like- a relationship before? Because she looks like she's crazy for you." Annabeth asked carefully. Percy noticed that she didn't seem to want to meet his eyes.

But he was slightly happy that someone else had realized how crazy Reyna was.

"Why do you ask? Jealous much?" Percy teased her. Please be jealous, please be jealous, Percy begged in his head. He knew it wasn't a good thing to wish for but he desperately wanted it to be that way. And he had no idea why.

"Just answer the fucking question." Annabeth retorted suddenly. This sudden outburst made Percy uncomfortable- in a way.

"Yes. We dated last year for a few weeks till I dumped her cause she was cheating on me." Percy replied.

"Wow. And she still has the nerve to come back to you?" Annabeth asked and Percy nodded gravely.

"By the way, it's my turn. Let's see…" Percy trailed off. In his mind, he already had a few questions that he would like ask Annabeth but no doubt it would make them both uncomfortable.

"Well?" Annabeth urged, waving her hand across Percy's face.

"If I kissed you right now, what would be your reaction?" Percy blurted out- quietly. Just enough for them to hear.

"I don't know." Annabeth answered.

"Would you let me?" Percy whispered, standing up and inching closer.

"That's two questions." Annabeth said meekly. Percy's face was so close to hers and he was just so tall- even with Annabeth on the counter he still towered over her. And his salty sea scent wavering around was so not helping.

"Shh, you can ask me your questions later." Percy said, leaning in. Annabeth was so frantic. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Percy. But perhaps it was, um- too soon?

And Tyson chose the right moment to wake up and start bawling. Percy groaned as he stepped back from Annabeth.

"I'll get him." Annabeth told him, handing him her cup of cocoa and Percy nodded.

"Yeah."

"And when I get back down, you better have a movie on." Annabeth added and Percy smiled.

Sure he didn't get his kiss (which he almost desperately wanted), he was still able to spend time with her and they could always continue the game tomorrow, or the day after that- heck, he had tons of time.

He did, did he?

By the time Annabeth got to the couch in the living room once more, Percy was sprawled on the floor with The Bling Ring on. Annabeth laughed at the choice of movie and accused Percy of wanting to watch that movie for the gorgeous Emma Watson.

They shared Percy's blanket and not long after the movie ended (and much arguing of who should get up and turn off the tv), they slipped into deep slumber- with Annabeth on the couch and Percy on the floor.

It was a really peaceful night for both Annabeth and Percy.

Till problem struck on the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Please, review, favourite, follow! Tell me what you think and I'm not making any promises on the next chapter, might be up soon, might not. Just wait!**

**P.S: I have this new fanfic going on (It's a Percabeth, yes) and maybe you guys could check it out. Here's the summary:**

**A rainy night at Olympian Academy changed Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson's life- two students majoring in Architecture and Marine Biology. This story will tell us the journey of their epic relationship in where Percy will have to let go of everything in his life for a very important decision. (AU and might be OoC, rated T just in case)**

**Okay, check it out! I would seriously appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: 6th Chapter up! Hurray! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was studying for my Finals. And the actual Finals took 2 weeks. Anyway, please… Oh, and for me- this was a little suckish. Sorry for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

(2nd night)

"Is Tyson asleep?" Percy asked, looking over Annabeth's shoulder at the crib.

"Yes, so shut up." Annabeth answered. Percy dragged Annabeth out of the room quietly and closed the door of the room. It gave a tiny click.

Percy led her into his room and she watched as Percy opened his closet and took out a pair of swimming trunks. He reached for his towel and gestured to Annabeth's duffel bag.

"What?" Annabeth asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." Annabeth said sarcastically and Percy responded by rolling his eyes.

"Let's have that lesson I promised you."

* * *

"No, can we do this tomorrow?" Annabeth pleaded as she stood over the pool in her two-piece bathing suit. Percy had to keep himself from ogling at her all the time.

But God, he was a 16 year old boy. You can't stop genetics.

"Aunt Helen, remember? And the next days, we're sure to be interrupted by Jason or Nico or your friend Thalia."Percy answered seriously.

"Okay, but if I drown, I'm so blaming you." Annabeth said, dipping her feet into the pool. She shivered slightly.

"Hey, I have a license for CPR." Percy teased and Annabeth blushed.

"Okay, fine. Let's get it over with."

Annabeth slowly got in the freezing water. Percy held her waist firmly, making sure she doesn't get too deep.

She sighed nervously and Percy urged her to kick her feet while he guided her. She tried, she really did but-

"Will you stop kicking so hard? You don't need to do that to move." Percy chided gently.

Annabeth laughed and tried to kick softer. She didn't really move but she did learn how to float. It was hard. And she always had this certain cautiousness- that certain fear of drowning.

After a while, they got out of the pool. Their palms and fingers were wrinkled and they were exhausted.

"Are you feeling alright?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth turned to look at him and shook her hair wildly like a dog. Percy laughed.

"I take that as a yes. You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's get some hot cocoa and continue our 20 questions game."

* * *

"Hey, Percy? Have you ever, fallen in love?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. How does love feel like?" Percy asked thoughtfully, looking into Annabeth's intense grey eyes. He's never seen eyes that intense.

"Love is when you look at that person and you've never seen anyone so perfect." Annabeth stated.

"Really?" Percy asked. Is that really how love is?

"Yeah, I've been in love before. At least, I think it was love. But that jerk dumped me for some other girl. You have no idea how much it hurts."

"Why'd he dump you? Was that girl prettier? Smarter?" Percy asked.

"She was pretty alright. But she was downright dumb. And bitchy." Annabeth replied.

"I don't understand something. Why do some girls think it's attractive to be bitchy and dumb?" Percy voiced. He's never really understood that.

"Speaking as a girl- even I don't know. I guess, maybe we thought that as guys want to be this knight and shining armor so some of us, act helpless and all that."

Percy just looked at her, with her hair dripping wet. He took in their surroundings, too. They were on the floor, just sitting there on the soft carpet with mugs of hot cocoa in their shivering, pale hands.

Yet, everything seemed so- perfect. So, IT.

He had no idea how else to describe the moment. Any other guy would not think a lot about it. Percy guessed he was just sentimental.

"Yeah." Percy said.

For a moment, their eyes met and then they looked away, blushing.

"So? How many exes have you had really?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy winced. Do girls have to bring this up?

"Let's see. 10, maybe 12?" Percy said uncertainly. He wondered how Annabeth would think of him.

"Really? And you actually like all of them?"

"Not really. I just play around with some of them. Some are just so desperate I feel sorry for them sometimes," Percy confessed.

"How do you play around with someone?" Annabeth asked, her voice raising a bit.

"You just go out with them, act like you like them. Give them stuff and dump them when you're bored."

"How can you sleep at night?" Annabeth asked bitterly, getting up.

"Hey, you asked. I was just telling the truth. Don't tell me you want me to lie?" Percy asked frantically.

Annabeth snorted and placed her e mug in the sink.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe we should talk in the morning. Goodnight, Percy."

He watched as Annabeth's figure went up the stairs, her hips swaying slightly. She messed her hair for a while.

As soon as she was out of sight, Percy slumped on the side of the couch face first. When he ran out of air, he raised his head and groaned loudly.

What was she doing to him?

Why was sending such mixed signals?

He didn't get girls a lot. He didn't understand how they could make guys go weird in the head- and in the pants.

He didn't get why they asked for the truth and then get angry.

Ugh, girls.

* * *

That night, Annabeth just couldn't fall asleep (A/N: Stop denying it, we've all done this before, girls).

She closed her eyes and tried to listen to some music. She just couldn't get Percy off her mind.

She waited for Tyson to cry or wail, just for a reason to get up. But Tyson was very nice that night. He didn't make a noise.

"Why do I feel like this?" Annabeth asked herself aloud.

She got off Percy's bouncy water bed and stretched. Maybe she should just do something and distract herself.

She poked around, opening random closets and cupboards and sliding open drawers.

She found his old schoolbooks, Mythomagic figurines, guidebooks and his collection of CDs. It was interesting but the thing that kind of impressed her were his collections of Greek Mythology books.

They were all hardcover and taken care of so they looked brand new.

There were thick volumes from all sorts of authors. It was impressive to see a guy actually collecting decent books and taking care of them.

She took a volume marked The Age of Greek Mythology written by some guy she didn't know named Michael Xander (A/N: Probably does not exist) and leafed through the pages, admiring the ridiculously amazing ;language and artistic illustrations.

She flipped back to the first page and saw that he bought it just a few days ago. She sniffed the pages. Ahh, the smell of new books.

Weird. But it was a very normal thing for Annabeth.

She kept flipping through the pages and stopping to read a few pages on the Wisdom Goddess, Athena. She was so far Annabeth's favourite goddess because Athena sounded so rational and level-headed.

She felt very proud that she was quite like Athena. In a way.

Just then, a small piece of paper fell out of the pages.

The paper was flowered and scented. It must've been from a girl. Probably some fangirl.

According to the date on the paper, it said that it was on their last day of school.

It was from Reyna.

* * *

**A/N: .Dunn…*Playing dramatic music***

**Please excuse any mistakes that I might have made. And I'm sorry if some spots are kind of rushed. I'm currentluy struggling to update my other stories. BTW, that reminds me- go read my other Percabeth stories.**

**Thanks! Fav, follow and review! xoxoWallflowerAngel-infinitexoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just want to say here that I may be updating verrryyy slowly, because I am writing a kind of teen fiction for Wattpad. I'm really passionate about it and I'd like to focus on it more.**

**So, if you guys are kinda sick of waiting here (I know some of you are) for me, maybe you guys should check out my story there. I will update my story on Wattpad almost everyday.**

**Here's the link:**

** story/9477985-we-are-losers**

**Again, I am so sorry. I will still be updating this story, just not that often till I finish my story on Wattpad.**

**Thanks.**

**~xoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxo~**


End file.
